A variety of concrete products are often formed in place at building sites or other construction areas. It is usually the case that corners formed by the intersection of two planes are generally preferred to be chamfered since otherwise concrete may crack or break at the corner.
In conventional construction, the forms may be made of plywood sheets that which are nailed together to form a right angle corner. In order to form the chamfer within the corner, a triangular piece of wood may be nailed inside the intersecting plywood sheets.
However, a problem arises with respect to concrete products which have three intersecting perpendicular surfaces. In this situation, the wooden members forming the chamfers intersect at a very complex point. The three intersecting wooden members must be elaborately cut in order to form a chamfered corner where the three surfaces intersect. Obviously, this may be difficult to accomplish even within a factory with elaborate equipment. However, it is even more difficult when the corner intersection must be cut at a building site. As a result, forming such chamfered corners is an extremely time consuming and expensive process.
It would be highly desirable to provide a method and apparatus for forming such chamfered corners with ease at any location.